Into the Woods
by RainOnMyWindowPane
Summary: Clary visits the Lightwoods cabin every summer with them, but what makes this summer different then the rest? Full discription inside! Characters slightly OOC, but there's Clace!
1. Chapter 1

**Description:** **Clary is staying at her best friend, Isabelle's cabin for the summer, along with Isabelle's siblings Alec and Jace and their neighbors, the Banes-Simon and Magnus. Clary has been in love with Jace for about forever, but will one summer change the feelings between them? **

**Okay so important author's note at the end. READ IT! Also the story might not be up to par yet (partially because I do not have not beta at the moment and partially because it's the first chapter)so try not to be too judgemental. And finally thanks for picking my fanfic! Enjoy!**

4/25/2011- hey you guys I just looked back at this and realized I made a bunch of HUGE mistakes so I fixed them! It would be great if you could reread it so you get the better version of it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series… yet.**

Clary breathed in the crisp pine air. All around her she could hear the birds singing in the trees, the water lapping against the lake shore, and the familiar crackle o0f leaves crunching under her feet as she walked. The natural symphony of the forest was one of the many reasons why the trip to the Lightwood's cabin during the summer was something she looked forward to.

"Clary stop dawdling and grab your suitcase from the car!" Isabelle yelled from the driveway.

"Shut up Izzy I'm coming!" Clary trudged back up the rocky steps to the car.

"Dude, come on, I spent more money on this thing then you did so I get to ride it first." Alec said angrily to Jace.

"You two are being so childish," Isabelle laughed. "Flip a coin or something."

"You guys cannot be arguing over that bike again!" Clary rolled her eyes. "Seriously I am just tempted to take the bike out myself."

Jace who was sitting on the bike smirked. "Oh yeah and how do you plan to do that? You can barely drive a car let alone control a motorcycle."

"Says the one who drove our parent's car into a tree last winter." Alec snapped.

Jace scoffed. "That tree came out of nowhere; it was definitely not my fault. Anyway this is my baby; I would never do anything to hurt her. So I think I'll be taking her out for a ride now." Jace revved the engine threatening, but before he could pull out of the driveway Alec stepped in front of him.

"I dare you to run me over." Alec said with a determined look on his face.

"Do you really want to bet that?"

"Alright that's it." Izzy stood up from leaning against the car, walked up to Jace, and pushed him off of the motorcycle.

"What the hell Izzy!" Alec yelled angrily as she jumped onto the bike and took off with Clary watching with amusement from the car. Alec jumped out of the way as Izzy gunned the engine, skidded out of the driveway, and headed toward the town.

"I can't believe her! She just took the bike!" Jace yelled angrily after her.

Clary started laughing. "Well you two deserved it; you guys were being such idiots! It's just a motorcycle."

Alec rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't understand being a girl, and an uncoordinated one at that."

"Hey you can't hold that against me!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go get your suitcase." Alec laughed at Clary and pulled her suitcase out of the trunk.

"Here, now go."

"Thanks a bunch, d-bags." They burst out laughing at her attempt to be tough and Clary could hear their laughter as she struggled down the steps to the cabin fighting a smile.

* * *

><p>"Why did you have to take the stupid motorcycle?" Clary said tiredly when Isabelle arrived back to the cabin after a 2 hour joy-ride.<p>

"Come on how could I not? It was just sitting there tantalizingly…."

Clary cut in, "Under Jace's now furious butt."

"Trust me, it was totally worth it." Clary sat on the bed watching Isabelle unpack her ridiculous wardrobe wondering how long it would take her to put everything away this year.

"Hey Clary?"

"Mhmm." Clary answered dreamily.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad." Isabelle said quickly.

"You're going to need to slow down if you want me to understand you."

"Clary I want you to finally tell Jace you like him." Isabelle's eyes faced downwards refusing to look up and see the look on Clary's face which she would assume would be anger and denial. When she did look up she saw that Clary had turned to face her with her hands on her hips, looking scarily like her mother, Jocelyn.

"And why, may I ask, do you want me to do this?" Stalking across the room to glare Isabelle straight in the eyes waiting for her to answer or preferably, back down.

"Because I know that you like him and with my help I bet I can get you guys to go out!"

Clary glared. "I do not!" How did she find out about this? Clary screamed internally. "And how do you know that I'm not secretly dating someone huh?" Maybe, she thought, just maybe if I deny it enough, she'll leave me alone.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Because it's you. Come on, you know you like him!"

"I do NOT!"

Jace poked his head through the doorway. "What's with all the yelling? Please don't tell me it's your time of the month again Clary because you know I hate it when you get all hormonal." Jace dodged an accurately thrown book to his head by Clary. "Well that answered my question."

"Go away Jace, no one wants you here," said Clary.

"You don't mean that!" Jace walked into the room and pulled Clary onto the bed throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Clary blushed lightly and maneuvered herself out of his arms. "No actually I'm pretty sure."

Jace faked a frown. "Fine I see how it is. Well we were just going to go over to the Bane's for their bonfire, but obviously some of us don't want to go." He looked pointedly at Clary.

Isabelle perked up and smiled mischievously. "No we definitely want to go to that don't we Clary!"

"No we don't."

Isabelle pushed Jace outside the door. "Don't worry we'll come with you guys." Once she got him outside the room she grinned at Clary. "Hurry up we have to get you ready, we're going."

"No let's not! Let's stay home and have a movie night or something!" Clary said desperately.

"There is no way I am letting you get out of this. This is a perfect way to hang out with him!" Isabelle turned away from Clary and started rummaging through her suitcase.

"Why do you want us to be together so bad? Don't you think the idea of your brother…."

"Adopted brother!"

Clary sighed. "Fine, adopted brother, and best friend going out is weird?"

" Um no? Okay seriously Clary what is wrong with you? Where are all of the push-up bras and cute jeans that I got you?"

Clary looked away guiltily. "They, um, were in a horrible accident."

"Well luckily I prepared for this and brought some extras."

"Crap, she brought extras?" Clary muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Random pieces of clothing were being thrown at Clary from tornado Isabelle who was tearing around the room in a frenzy muttering to herself about certain t-shirts and brand names. "Alrighty so put on those jeans, that top, and the push-up too. Do not make me check that you are wearing it! When you're finished come over here so that I can do your makeup and pick out some shoes." Isabelle ordered.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Izzy! Let. Go. Of. My. HAIR!" Clary finally pulled herself out of Isabelle's death grip on her head.<p>

"You are lucky that, that was your last curl Clarissa Fairchild." Isabelle said strictly. "Now shoo, I need to finish getting ready."

"Gladly." Clary said hastily walking out of the room. "Last curl," Clary scoffed. "I can't believe I ever let her touch me with all of those weapons of mass murder." Clary looked down at what she was wearing, a green floral top, a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, and comfortable black sandals. She decided that it wasn't too horrible of an outfit and continued to walk out onto the beach. Clary, being so ensconced in her own thoughts, didn't notice a figure sitting at the far end of the beach watching her walk down the shore.

"Hey you!" He called out. Clary looked up from the water and her eyes landed on an attractive boy with ink black hair sitting in the sand. "Come join me!"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Sorry, can't, I have a bonfire to go to!" Clary turned around and walked back to the house hoping he would just decide to leave her alone. Unfortunately that was not the case.

He jumped up from his spot on the sand, "Wait hold on! You wouldn't be talking about the Bane's party would you?"

"I might be."

"Well I'm going too, why don't we walk together?"

Clary sighed and rolled her eyes. He was persistent. "Sure why not."

"Hi, I'm Sebastian." He said holding out his hand. Clary shook it and smiled a little. "I'm Clary."

**Soooo? What'd ya think? You want to know how to tell me? REVIEW!**

**Also, I am in need of a beta because my other one decided to leave me when I started this story :( so I will be taking beta applications if you'd like to apply! I have a couple requirements though….**

**-Be a fun- lovin' person!**

**-Want to actually talk to me, not just edit lol. I have no friends on here so I want to try and make some!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**RainOnMyWindowPane**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I FINISHED CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS LAST WEEK AND I WANT TO MURDER SOMEONE! CASSANDRA CLARE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? I MEAN THE END OF THE BOOK? HOW WACKED OUT IS THAT? AH NOW I'M GOING TO BE OBBSESSING OVER THIS FOR THE NEXT MONTH AND A HALF THINKING ABOUT HOW SKETCHY THE STORY IS AND WHAT THIS IS GOING TO DO TO CLARY! Yes, I will admit that it was a REALLY good cliffhanger BUT STILL!**

**On a worse note, I just reread my first chapter and I realized that I made a bunch of HUGE mistakes, so I fixed them. I really do NOT understand how you guys understood the story without the fixes that I just made, but props for you if you did! So it would be great if you wanted to reread it so you got the better version of it! **

**Finally I'd like you all to give my new beta, Princess Kitana18 a BIG round of applause for editing this chapter for me! She's a real angel! Also feel free to read her story ****You Know You Love Me, XOXO****. It's awesome!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**P.S the **_**stuff like this**_** junk is what the person is thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series.**

Clary walked up to the Bane's cabin with Sebastian slightly nervous. She hadn't seen Simon and Magnus for a year and she wasn't sure what to expect. How much had they changed? As she advanced to the door, Clary could hear loud music pumping in the background. "I thought this was supposed to be a bonfire?"

Sebastian shrugged beside her. "You know Magnus; a bonfire to him is a full out party."

"Yeah he's probably out there hosting with Simon hiding in the basement playing video games." Clary laughed. She knocked loudly on the large wooden door and then stepped back to stand next to Sebastian.

"Move!" Clary heard someone yell from behind the door. "Move you idiots! Go make-out somewhere else!" She giggled. _Magnus. _The door was thrown open dramatically to reveal a tall Asian boy covered in glitter.

"Clary!" Magnus said with delight pulling her into a hug. "Is that really you?"

Clary laughed. "Yeah! I haven't changed that much!"

"What are you talking about you ridiculous red-head!" Magnus said spinning her in a circle. "I mean look at these curves and you have breasts now! Or maybe it's just the clothes Izzy put you in," he said as an afterthought.

"Magnus!" Clary blushed furiously looking at Sebastian out of the corner of her eye.

Sebastian was standing awkwardly next to her not seeming to know what to do in the situation. "Um I'm gunna head in; I'll see you in there."

"Alright bye." Clary said, embarrassed. Once he left she turned to Magnus angrily. "What are you doing? He was nice!"

"Trust me hun, you are going to be glad I did that, he's not your type." Magnus said knowingly.

"What are you…." Clary started.

"Nope, tell you later. Now where are the rest of them?"

"Arriving fashionably late, as usual." Clary turned around to see Isabelle arriving with Jace and Alec sulking behind them.

"Izzy! How are you?" Magnus smiled.

"Wonderful, and I'm sorry about those two, I tried to get them to change before they left the house, but to no avail."

"Truthfully it doesn't really matter, I could show up in a garbage bag and all of the girls would still be all over me." Jace said smirking.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed much." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Be grateful. I brought Alec!" Jace said jokingly.

"Shut up Jace." Alec said angrily and stormed past Magnus.

Magnus sighed heavily. "He still hasn't changed his mind?"

"No, I'm sorry Magnus." Isabelle said gently.

"Um. Does anyone want to fill me in?" Clary said with confusion.

"Nope," Jace said and walked past them. "See you in there."

"And then there were three." Isabelle said jokingly.

Magnus glared at her. "Not in a joking mood Isabelle."

* * *

><p>Clary had decided to leave Isabelle and Simon alone in the basement for a bit. After seeing each other for the first time in a year, both of them were wide-eyed and slack jawed at how much they had changed. Clary had never seen Isabelle so red, she was still laughing at the picture of her in her head as she roamed around the "bonfire" looking to see if she could find any of her friends. She had no idea how Magnus had been able to throw this big of a party with Mr. and Mrs. Bane's approval.<p>

Suddenly, Clary jumped as someone wrapped their arm around her waist. "Hey baby, how you doing?" He slurred in her ear. A smell of alcohol and unbrushed teeth wafted past her nose as he spoke.

Clary turned her head and saw that Sebastian's face was directly in front of her own. "Uh fine." She said cautiously. "Hey I'm sorry I just remembered I have to go do something… over there." She began to gently extricate herself from his grip, but he only held on tighter.

"Nooo come on," Sebastian laughed drunkenly. "Come dance with mee. Let's go." He pulled her into the large crowd in front of the DJ and held her close to his chest with his hands lingering dangerously close to her butt.

"No, really I'm fine; I really need to go now." Clary said desperately looking around for anyone that she knew who would be able to pull her out of this situation.

Sebastian looked down at her and glared. "Shut up and dance." He pulled her close to him and then suddenly crashed his mouth onto hers. Clary shoved against his chest desperately trying to get away when she was pushed away quickly without warning.

Jace was standing with his hands in fists glaring at Sebastian with more anger then she had ever seen on his face.

"What the hell!" Sebastian yelled at Jace. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Jace said with disbelief. "You! You're my problem, you pretty much attacked her!"

"Fuck off man, you aren't her boyfriend." Sebastian said walking over to Clary who stumbled back quickly into someone in the crowd.

Jace stepped in front of Clary protectively, "And neither are you." Jace took a step forward and punched Sebastian straight in the mouth.

"Jace!" Clary screeched.

Jace ignored her as he was more focused on the fact that Sebastian had tackled him onto the ground. The two boys began punching each other like their lives depended on it, which it probably did. The crowd circled around them in circle and watched them as if their fight was the most amusing entertainment of the night.

"Stop it now!" Clary yelled and jumped in between them.

"Clary not now." Jace said angrily trying to push her out of the way.

"No. Knock it off and come with me." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him out of the circle of people.

"Pussy!" Sebastian yelled as Clary led Jace away from bonfire and into the house.

"Clary! Let go of me, the little asshole needs a fist in his mouth." Jace growled angrily.

"Jace what the heck were you thinking?" Clary said. "Look at you! You're all bloody!"

"What was I thinking?" He said sarcastically. "Hmm, maybe I was thinking that douchebag was attacking you!"

"You don't get into a fist fight with him though! Come on I need to clean you up."

"No, I'm fine." He said trying to pull out of her grip.

"Jace for once just shut up and do what you're told." Clary sighed. She pulled him into the bathroom praying that the Banes had a first aid kit.

Clary sat him on the toilet, "Stay." She commanded. Jace just rolled his eyes which she took as a sign of defeat.

Clary opened one of the cabinets to find a God-send, a little white box with a red cross on it. She turned back to Jace, "Where did he hit you?"

"Clary I'm fine, I don't need…."

"Jace do you want me to strip you?" Clary said exasperated.

"You know if you wanted me to take my clothes off all you had to do was ask." Jace smirked. **(One of my favorite quotes had to do it!)**

"Jace just take it off please."

Jace rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. "I don't know why you have to make such a big deal out of this." Jace winced half-way though trying to pull off the shirt. From what Clary could see, bruises and cuts covered most of his chest and abdomen.

"And this would be why." Clary said with concern. She helped him pull his shirt the rest of the way off of his head and then set to work gently rubbing a wet cloth on over him to get the blood off of his body.

"Promise me that you won't get in a fight like that again." She said softly. "I can take care of myself."

Jace sighed. "Obviously you can't Clary." He winced. "Ouch, be careful."

"Sorry."

Jace stopped paying attention to the pain for a second and watched the way her body moved around his to wipe away the blood and dirt. When had Clary become someone that another guy would want to kiss? When did she become someone HE would want to kiss? Clary had suddenly grown up and he couldn't remember when she had.

_Stop!_ He had to stop thinking about her this way! She wasn't beautiful, Clary was his little sister's best friend.

"Jace?" Clary looked up her green eyes boring into his. "You okay? You seem kind of out of it."

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." Jace went back to watching her put antiseptic on his cuts, it stung, but he refused to make a sound so as not to break the mood that surrounded them.

Clary looked up from under her eyelashes shyly. "Why are you staring at me?"

Jace closed his eyes and sat back against the toilet. "I'm not staring at you."

"Well you were a second ago."

"Maybe it was because you are putting stuff that stings all over me." Jace said smirking.

"Well congratulations, you're all finished." Clary said.

"Thank you," Jace took back his shirt and slipped it on.

"No problem, just promise me you won't get into any more trouble tonight." Clary smiled at him as she cleaned up.

"Sorry, can't promise you that." Jace smirked.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Of course, I forgot, it's you." She picked up the first aid box and put it back into the cabinet. She turned back to Jace to see him watching her again with a look in his eyes that she couldn't distinguish.

"Well, I'm going to head home," Jace said. "Do you want to come with me?" _Please say yes. _Jace couldn't bear the thought of something happening again when he wasn't there to help her.

Clary opened the door and walked out with him. "Yeah, let me just say good bye to Magnus."

"Good bye Clary." Magnus said grinning in front of her.

Clary jumped back in surprise and stumbled into Jace. He caught her, gently holding her arms to steady her. Magnus smiled with a mischievous look in his eyes as he looked at the bathroom where they both came from and then how Jace was holding Clary.

Jace quickly let go of her arms and stepped back while Clary blushed. "Magnus no it's not…."

"I don't want to know," he said grinning. "Good night you two, I hope you guys had a good time."

Jace groaned. "We are never going to hear the end of this."

**Haha I wonder what's going on with Alec and Magnus? There might be more Clace in the next chapter if you guys are good reviewers! You know what to do!**

**Thanks a bunch! **

**RainOnMyWindowPane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys, sorry about this chapter I know that I promised fluff in it, but I got writer's block and so in conclusion it's not very good... Also people STOP YELLING AT ME TO UPDATE! I update every two weeks and only if I can do, I'll do it earlier. BUT ONLY IF I HAVE TIME! Which I don't usually have a lot of...**

**Alrighty well enjoy!**

"Clary! Wake up!" Isabelle shouted in her ear.

"Clary threw a pillow over her head to try and block out her annoying yelling, however a second later Isabelle grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her out of the bed and onto the floor. "Clary get up! We have a big day ahead of us!"

Clary groaned and blinked sleepily up at Isabelle, "And you had to wake me up now?" Clary yawned. "Just let me sleep for five more minutes okay?"

"Nope come on, breakfast time." Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her up until she was standing. "Well come on act at least a little excited, we have pancakes!" She grinned pulling Clary out the door and up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning girls." Robert Lightwood greeted them. "Did you sleep well?"

"No," Clary said grumpily. "Izzy decided to come back at two in the morning and then wake me up now at God knows how early."

"Isabelle Lightwood what were you doing coming back at that hour?" Maryse Lightwood turned to glare at her daughter while she was cooking breakfast.

"Mother don't worry about it." Isabelle said dismissively.

"What do you mean 'don't worry about it'!" Maryse said irritably. The noise of their bickering faded in Clary's head as the smell of freshly brewed coffee stirred in the air. As if in a dream, Clary walked zombie-like to the coffee-machine with a look of longing in her eyes.

"I wouldn't drink that yet if I were you." Jace said from behind her.

"Why not?" Clary said irritably. "It's seven o'clock in the morning, I've gotten about 5 hours of sleep. Do NOT tell me not to drink the coffee."

Jace smirked, "Fine, feel free to burn yourself, if you think it's worth it."

Clary turned away from him scowling. _It's hot. HA like that's going to stop me. _She took out a large cup from the cabinet above her and sighed as she poured the steaming drink into it. The smell was heavenly. She took a small sip and then screeched as the burning liquid hit her tongue. The whole kitchen turned and stared at her.

"I told you so," Jace said laughing. He handed her a cup of water. Clary stuck her whole tongue into it gratefully then glared at him.

"Dares no deed to be so sarcastic." Clary said almost unintelligible with her tongue in the water.

"What did you do Clary?" Isabelle laughed.

"Well…." Jace began.

"Don't." Clary said sharply.

Jace laughed at her anger. Clary was like an angry kitten, she thought she was way scarier than she actually was. _Clary is really cute whenever she does that…. Shoot stop thinking about her that way!_

"Anyways," Isabelle said amused. "Clary we need to get ready, we're going on a date!"

Clary choked on the water, "A what?"

"A date." Isabelle said slowly.

"Um. Why did you not tell me about this before? You can't just randomly spring this on me Isabelle! I don't even know who the person you're making me go with is!" Clary argued.

"It's Sebastian Verlac!" Isabelle said cheerily.

"No. There is no way I am letting you two go anywhere near that guy. He's an asshole." Jace said angrily.

"For once I agree with Jace, Sebastian is a drunk! He attacked me and Jace last night! I don't want to go out with him!" Clary said unhappily.

"I know that he did that, but this whole date thing was actually his idea! He wanted to make up for being so stupid last night." Isabelle said innocently. "Look Clary I know that he was an idiot, but it's with me and Simon. Plus everyone deserves a second chance, even him. Sebastian seemed really upset about it."

"Wait you asked Simon?" Clary said shocked.

"Yeah…." Isabelle was blushing furiously.

Jace scoffed. "I don't know what you see in him. He's a gamer nerd." Both Clary and Isabelle glared at him.

"Would you rather I go out with Sebastian?" Isabelle said sharply.

"No. In fact neither of you are going on a date today not if it's with Sebastian." Jace started to walk away as if the matter was settled.

Isabelle laughed. "Like you're going to stop me."

"Isabelle, there is no way I am letting you two out of the house if he's going to be there!" Jace said angrily.

Clary had just about enough. "Okay! Both of you knock it off! I'm going to go." Clary carefully avoided Jace's hurt face and focused on Isabelle's excited one.

"Yayaya!"

"Fine. But I'm coming with." Jace said annoyed.

"Urgh... Jace come on why are you being so protective." Isabelle groaned.

"Where are you guys going?" Jace pushed.

"Jace."

"Izzy."

Clary could hardly keep from giggling. They were the two most stubborn people in the world.

"FINE! We're going boating meet us at the dock at 12:00. Don't bring any sluts like you usually do." Isabelle said exasperated.

Jace smirked. "Will do."

**Again BIG thanks to my wonderful beta! And people... REVIEW PLEASE! I would love to hear what you guys have to say about it!**


	4. READ!

**MUY IMPORTANTE! READ!**

Hey you guys I'm really sorry, but my updates are not going to be regular for the next 2 weeks because finals are here and I've been studying and junk. Trust me when I say I'd much rather be writing. I might post something up in the next couple days, but that is unlikely. After the finals are done, my new chapter will definitely be posted up. Sorry again you guys! Thanks for being so patient! Don't worry though I am definitely continuing this story!

Lots of love!

RainOnMyWindowPane


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys…so yeah I was obviously gone for a little bit… and I'm uber uber uber sorry!**

**I was going through an extremely hard time in my life and was hospitalized twice for my depression and anxiety disorders. And I'm not just saying this so that you guys will not kill me for not updating in about a year lol, but also because I'm going to be presenting a speech soon on how people shouldn't be ashamed of their mental illnesses like I was. **

**I'm no longer ashamed and I just want to spread the word about mental illnesses and most of all GET RID OF THE STIGMA! I want all of my readers out there to know; hopefully I still have some lol, that I am definitely there for you no matter what. If you have any questions about anything or you need help with dealing with anything, I'm your girl. I love each and every one of you! (Sorry if it sounds creepy!) So please know that you are not alone and even if you feel like no one out there that loves or cares about you that's not true. Because I do!**

**Haha okay so enough with the serious stuff and on to the story! Enjoy please!**

_It's 12:10 where the heck are they?_ Jace tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Isabelle and Clary to show up so he could get at least some distance from Aline. He had decided the moment he met her that it was a mistake to invite her at all. For the last 10 minutes she had been talking nonstop about her favorite subject. Herself.

"….I mean seriously who would want to buy those shorts after she wore them, right Jace? Jace?" Aline grabbed his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. "Pooky did you hear my story?"

"Pooky? Really? I didn't think that you guys had such cute nicknames for each other." Simon said sarcastically. He liked Aline just about as much as Jace did.

"You're just jealous because you don't have the love that we have right hunny bunny?" Aline looked up lovingly at Jace.

Even Sebastian was fake vomiting behind Aline's back, Jace would have normally found it funny, but coming from Sebastian he hated it. Jace shot a glare at Sebastian before telling Aline 'politely' to get off his arm. Thankfully seconds later Isabelle and Clary arrived.

"Took you long enough," Jace said irritably. "Let's go." He jumped onto the boat planning to later on that night 'accidentally' drop Aline off the side of it.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "What about maybe a 'Hello Isabelle, how are you, don't you look lovely.'"

The murderous look on Jace's face was answer enough.

"Jeez, who stuck a rod up his ass?" Isabelle whispered jokingly into Clary's ear.

"I heard that!" Jace called from the boat. Clary and Isabelle giggled at his anger.

"What's up you two?" Simon came up to Isabelle and Clary smiling happily.

Isabelle smiled excitedly. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yup let's head out!" Simon said. He grabbed Isabelle's hand and helped her up on to the boat.

"Hey Clary." Sebastian walked up to her with a disgusting smirk on his face that told her last night was no one time thing.

"Hi Sebastian." Clary sighed unhappily. She really didn't want to go with him on this "date", but she really didn't want to ruin Isabelle's. Reaching a decision she just decided to tough it out and just stay as far away as possible from him all day.

"Here let me help you onto the boat babe." Sebastian held her hand and placed his hand on her lower back way to close to her butt.

"No, I'm…." Clary looked onto the boat to see Aline sitting on Jace's lap while he taught her how to steer the speedboat. "Actually, yes." Clary said turning to smile at him. "Could you please?" If Jace was going to flirt with the slut she was going to flirt with the douschbag.

* * *

><p>"WHOOO!" Clary and Isabelle screamed from the inner tube hanging off the back of the boat.<p>

"FASTER! FASTER!" Isabelle chanted trying to get her voice heard over the loud roaring of the engine.

"That's what she said!" yelled Simon from the boat with a huge grin on his face. Jace turned around in the driver's seat.

"Seriously? Do you really still have the humor of a 7th grader?"

Simon lifted his chin slightly and said seriously, "My sense of humor is hilarious you are simply jealous that you didn't say it first."

Jace rolling his eyes replied, "Uh huh sure, whatever gets you through the night."

"COME ON YOU IDIOTS FASTER!" Isabelle screamed.

"Izzy shut up it's already fast enough!" Clary laughed. However Jace cranked the engine and turned the boat quickly making the inner tube whip across the water. Isabelle and Clary screamed and gripped tighter onto the handles on the sides of the tube.

After a couple more minutes of insane tubing Jace slowed the engine down as they drove through a channel.

"Alright you two, out. We're switching." Jace called.

"Awww nooo." Clary said.

"Jace don't be such a party pooper. One more ride please!" Isabelle whined.

"Nope I want to go in. Come on Aline."

"Eww." Aline said glaring at the tube. "If you think I'm going to get into that gross thing you're insane. Do you know how many butts have touched that?"

Isabelle and Clary started to almost start choking with laughter. Jace rolled his eyes. "Oh come on it's not that bad." He said.

"Read my lips." Aline said haughtily. "No. Way."

"Oh my Lord." Jace said exasperated.

"Well I want to go in." Sebastian said. "Clary want to ride with me?" He said with a wink.

Clary shuddered internally. _Come on Clary you can do this. For Isabelle. _"Yeah sure," She smiled. "Izzy do you mind?"

"Of course not!" Sebastian helped Isabelle out of the tube and then slipped in behind Clary pressing his body close to hers.

"Hold on tight babe." Sebastian whispered in her ear. At that point Clary could barely keep the grimace off her face. Clary looked back to the boat, "Alright push us off." Jace pushed them away from the boat and glared at Clary furiously. She looked away guiltily. _Well at least this whole jealousy thing is working. _

She watched as Jace stalked back to the driver's seat angrily turned on the engine. _Crap. _She thought. They always kept Jace away from objects with an engine for this reason exactly. Crazed driving.

Clary gripped the handles hard and Sebastian took this as a sign to wrap his arms around her in "comfort." This put her even more on edge, but before she could say anything Jace turned on the engine and started off at a fast pace circling around the lake.

"YEAH!" Sebastian yelled in her ear.

The tube whipped across the water doing figure-eights and jumping over large waves. Jace was driving like a mad man. He wasn't even looked back at the tube to check if they were okay! Finally just before Clary thought they were going to be thrown off Jace had to go through another channel. Once the engine roar quieted Clary could hear Isabelle screaming at Jace at the top of her lungs.

"… they could've been killed! What the hell were you thinking you idiot?"

"Calm down Izzy." Jace said unconcerned. "They're fine, right you guys?"

"Yeah man that was great!" Sebastian yelled.

"Clary are you okay?" Simon called trying to hold back his laughter at Isabelle's death glare toward Jace.

"Yeah no thanks to the jackass driver though." Clary said calmly staring Jace down. Once he noticed her sharp eyes he skillfully turned his head away innocently. "Alright kids, get me out of this thing, I want to take a break."

Jace stood up to help her get out of the tube. "Did you enjoy your ride?" He said smirking.

"No, now out of my way." Clary said irritated. "Hey Aline you really can't go boating without tubing once! Come on, I promise that it is sanitary."

Isabelle looked at Clary confused. Why was she trying to be nice to Aline? Aline seemed to question Clary's kindness as well and narrowed her eyes, "No. It's disgusting in there."

"Aline if it's because you're scared that's okay, I'll be in here with you!" Sebastian said sweetly.

"I'm not scared!" Aline said rudely. "Fine. I'll go in. Once. But that's it."

"I knew you could do it!" Jace said sarcastically. Apparently Aline didn't catch the sarcasm because she went right up to Jace and kissed him full on the lips.

"You are just such a sweety!" Aline leaned right back in and started making out with Jace right in front of Clary. And the worst part? Jace didn't push her away.

"Okay break it up that's enough PDA for one day." Isabelle said pushing her way in between the two. "Clary are you okay?" Isabelle whispered into her ear.

Clary looked up at Isabelle resolutely. "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Isabelle looked at her concerned. "Clary…."

"I'm fine Izzy," Clary sat down next on a seat next to Simon. "Let's go already Jace!"

Jace turned around in the driver's seat and shot her a glare. "If you want to go so badly why don't you drive the boat?"

Clary chewed on that thought for a second. _Hmm. Driving the boat with Aline in the tube… yes. _"Actually, can I?"

Simon looked at her with shock. "You? Driving? Nuh uh nooo way. This is not a day I am planning on dying."

However Jace smirked. "You really want to drive?"

"Yup. Are you going to let me?"

"On one condition, if you run into land or rocks or anything, Mr. Jackass back there is off the boat and out of our lives." Jace said smugly.

"Jace," Clary lowered her voice. "I don't like him that much either, but we can't kick him off the boat."

"That's my deal, take it or leave it."

"Fine," Clary said angrily. "But if I don't…."

"Which you won't."

"But if I don't, then Aline is kicked off the boat and gone forever."

Jace rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever, just come over here."

Clary wedged herself between Jace and the steering wheel and ended up having to sit on Jace's lap. Jace reached around her and placed his hands on top of hers on the wheel. **(A.N. all boaters, I apologize if my description of working a boat is wrong!) **

"Okay so first put your hand on this lever here," Jace took her hand and put it on a lever to the right of her body. "Press in that button and slowly move it forward. Slowly!"

The boat jerked forward when Clary put too much pressure on to it. She grimaced, "Sorry you guys!"

Clary could hear Simon groan from the back of the boat. "Why is he letting her drive!"

Jace chuckled quietly in her ear; she could feel his breath on the back of her neck sending goose bumps over her body.

"Now, gently this time," he whispered. "Push it forward and just steer."

Clary nervously pushed the lever forward and began at a snail pace. Behind them, Sebastian was yelling wildly, "Come on Clary! Faster!"

She shot him a glare over her shoulder.

Jace squeezed her tighter against him then said, "Come on Clary don't be nervous I'm right here, give him something to shut up about."

"Alright," She said uncertainly before pushing farther down on the lever. The boat zoomed forward and she turned around to see the looked on Aline's and Sebastian's faces. It was priceless. _Let's see if I can throw Aline off the tube._ Clary thought deviously. She turned the wheel so that the boat turned sharply to the right and when she gunned the engine the tube behind them whipped across the water.

Jace laughed and yelled over the engine. "Don't kill them!"

Clary batted her eyes innocently. "Me? Never."

**So what did you think? I would love to hear from you so feel free to press this little button down there….**


	6. Chapter 5

The wind pushed back Clary's hair in the most delicious way. Her crazy red curls flowed back and whipped the back of her neck and tangled into each other, Jace couldn't keep his eyes off of them- and her. She looked so content sitting in the front of the boat reading her book and occasionally looking up to admire the glass like water or a hawk soaring above their boat.

Jace could hear Simon and Isabelle whispering quietly to each other from the back. He turned around to see them cuddling and sharing a towel. The couple least likely to happen were together and he wondered why he, Jace Lightwood, named the sexiest junior in Alicante High was never happy with any of the girls he had ever been with in the past.

Aline wasn't that bad other than her extreme pretentious nature, she was extremely hot and definitely okay with putting out and yet Jace didn't want to stay with her. He was already bored. What was wrong with him?

"Hey are heading back to land anytime soon?" Sebastian shouted from the front of the boat. "I think I'm getting too much of a tan…" He lifted up his hand to examine it with a critical eye.

Jace scoffed. _What a freaking man girl. _"Ever heard of sunscreen Verlac?"

"I never put the stuff on; I don't want to be all oily for the girls who cuddle up with me." He said with a smirk winking at Clary.

She chose to ignore him, but Jace could see her grimace slightly into her book.

Isabelle broke off her conversation with Simon to say, "There's a party out on the beach tonight, we could go to that."

"Oooo please Jacey that sounds like so much fun!" Aline simpered.

"Yes Jacey, oh please Jacey." Clary murmured under her breath sarcastically.

Grinning to himself, "Alright fine, where is it?"

"It's over on Luna Beach." Isabelle replied.

"Not that that's totally out of our way or anything." Jace said to her.

"Oh be quiet it'll be fun!"

**Yeah so I apologize for the crappy filler chapter, I'm going through an extremely horrible case of writer's block. I would definitely appreciate it if someone would be interested in suggesting some ideas to where the hell the plot is going to go lol.**

**Feel free to press the pretty button below to help me out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So here's the thing… I'm an idiot for taking so long to post and I apologize soooooo much! I just could not write and then I saw this girl who started a story JUST LIKE MINE and I was like bitttchhhhhhh and got competitive which gave me the initiative to write this chapter! I added some happiness at the end of this just because I was so mean lol. More to come! **

**Lots of love!**

**RainOnMyWindowPane**

Jace smoothly pulled the boat into the dock with only a slight bump. He did it with practiced ease Clary noticed, barely even paying attention. The bright sky was slowly starting to fade and the sun drifted over the water.

"Alright everybody off!" Jace called.

Clary placed her bookmark in her book and stood up to get off the boat nudging Isabelle and Simon as she went. The idiots were making out under a blanket, so much for being discrete. Isabelle made a spluttering noise in surprise and peaked out from under the blanket.

"What the…. Oops sorry." She grinned nervously at Clary. "Simon come on!" Isabelle hissed.

"No I don't want to leave the boat!" Simon whined. Clary laughed.

"You two stay here I'll cover for you guys."

"Thank you!" Isabelle said gratefully and dived back under the duvet. "No Simon don't touch that!" She giggled.

Before calling to Sebastian, Clary stopped and watched and Jace leaped off the boat and onto the sand helping Aline as he went. _Why do I want_ _to strangle Aline so badly right now?_

"Come on Sebastian let's go." Clary said warily. _I swear to God if he tries to pull anything else on me I am going to kick him so hard he'll cry._

"Do you need some help getting off the boat babe?" Sebastian said with a wink.

"No I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Are you absolutely sure? I'm sure a hand here or there could be nice." He smirked at the multiple meanings of his offer.

"I said I'm fine! What do you not get about that?!" Clary growled at him. In her anger she stepped over the prow too quickly and started to fall. Before she could however someone caught her tightly.

"Don't need any help?"

Clary looked up to see golden eyes looking at her with humor. "I… I'm perfectly fine. I just tripped." She stuttered. Clary couldn't seem to look away from his eyes, they were hypnotic.

"Jacey what are you doing? You said we could get some ice cream!" Aline yelled. Jace tightened his arms around Clary slightly and then released her gently.

"Fuck the world." He muttered quietly under his breath. "Coming." He called after her.

"Hey try not trip again, I won't always be there to catch you Pippy." **(AN I am aware that this nickname was made by another fanfiction user who is completely creative in nicknaming however I'm not sure which one lol and just wanted everyone to be aware I DID NOT CREATE IT! Thank you and enjoy ****)** Jace turned to smirk at Clary.

"I don't need your help Jonathan." Clary hated when he got all superior on her. She could handle herself just fine.

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't call me Pippy."

"But you're totally a…."

Sebastian interjected before Jace could continue. "How about we continue this wonderful conversation at a later point after a fire has been started and I have been fed. After all I am a big boy… everywhere…" He said looking at Clary mischievously.

Clary rolled her eyes and walked toward the shed to grab some wood to start a fire.

Jace glared at Sebastian. "Look. We're all aware you want to get into her pants, but it's not happening anywhere near me got it? If you even touch her. You're dead."

Sebastian got up close to Jace and hissed, "You and what army?"

* * *

><p>The fire was crackling loudly in front of the couples breaking the silence that fell between them. It was awkward, really awkward. Clary had decided.<p>

"Hey, I just realized, where's Izzy and nerd boy?" Jace asked.

Grateful for the break in stillness, "First of all, that's not his name, second they fell asleep so I decided not to wake them up."

"Weird they didn't sound like they were sleeping when I left!" Aline said.

"Yeah well your sense of hearing along with your intelligence in general isn't really high up there so I wouldn't rely on it that much." Clary said nonchalantly. Jace stifled a chuckle, he loved when she decided to get sassy. Not that she'd ever find out.

"Well that was rude. Apologize!" Aline cried. "Jacey, make her apologize!"

Clary turned her gaze from the fire to Jace's and gave him a look that said, "You really want to try that?"

"Well, can't really do much to control that one." Jace smirked.

Aline stood up and stomped her feet as if she was a two year old. "Jacey. Tell. Her. To. Apologize."

"Don't tell me what to do woman."

Sebastian watched this scene with amusement waiting to see what he could get out of it to his advantage, while Clary was simply trying not to burst out laughing.

"UGH!" Aline huffed. "We are SO done! You're SO going to miss me."

Jace looked up at her smiling, "Babe, if I cared I'd be standing right now," he made a show of looking around himself and then said, "I'm lying on the ground."

Aline looked as though she was going to blow up, literally. Her face had turned red and Clary could almost imagine the steam pouring out of her ears. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed causing a couple birds to fly away startled by her shriek.

At this point Clary couldn't hold it in any longer. She started laughing so hard that she cried. "Oh….hahhaha…. my….. God….. the look….. HAHAHAH….. on your FACE!"

Jace looked over in her direction with amusement. Aline had seemed to have had enough and stomped back to the boat shrieking as she went.

Sebastian looked at Clary rolling around on the sand with calculation. "I'm just going to go check on her…" he said before walking after Aline knowing he was going to be getting laid tonight.

After a while Clary calmed down and began to breathe again although she was still chuckling in amusement.

"Are you quite done?" Asked Jace.

"Haha, I'm good. I am gooooood." Clary said standing up. "We should probably go home, it's late now and I'm thinking Aline is going to steal the boat soon if we don't."

"Let's stay out here a little longer, she's probably with Sebastian."

Clary looked around and realized he was right. Sebastian was nowhere to be found. "Huh, when'd that ass hat leave?"

"Asshat? You're still using that?" Jace commented. No matter how endearing he actually found it he couldn't act like it.

"Yes I am and I will continue to use it until I see fit." Clary said haughtily. "Now I just need to get all this crap off me and then we can go."

"Here let me help you." Jace pointed to a spot on the back of her arm. "You have some there."

"Oh! Thanks!"

"And there too," Jace stood up and pointed to her shoulder blades.

"Ah damnit I can't reach it could you get it for me?"

Jace hesitated for a moment. _You know what. Fuck it. One night. _"Sure," He walked toward her and brushed the sand gently off her skin. It was as smooth as silk beneath his touch, he couldn't stop touching her. His hands began to caress the rest of her back and then moved to her shoulders brushing anything off of her he could find just to keep touching her.

Clary's heart was in her throat. _Don't move. Please, please don't move._ She took a deep breath and turned around to face him. "Here let me help you." Clary whispered.

Jace watched as she started to brush the sand off the front of his shirt and arms. "I have some on my back too, do you mind?"

"No." She whispered. The nighttime breeze blew back pieces of her hair, Jace just wanted to tangle his fingers in them and watch them float in his hands. Later, he thought, now he memorized her face as he pulled off his shirt and turned around.

Her tiny hands spread across his back moving lightly almost like feathers.

"There isn't much on your back turn around." Clary prayed that nothing would break this moment. She didn't ever want to stop feeling the deep muscle lines in his skin and the tensing as she ran her hands over him.

As he turned around his caramel eyes locked on her. She didn't pull from his gaze as she ran her hands up his abdomen and over his chest where they stayed.

"I think you're good." Clary whispered.

"I'm not."

Clary gasped as he grabbed her by the waist and crashed his mouth onto hers. She wrapped his arms around his neck loving the feeling of his arms moving around her back up to her hair and down again. He kissed her passionately almost desperately.

Clary wouldn't stop him.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANK YOU MY DEARS!**


End file.
